


（巍生）我只缺一点爱19

by matuan



Category: matuan
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:13:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22732327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matuan/pseuds/matuan
Kudos: 4





	（巍生）我只缺一点爱19

七年前的东江，还只是一座平静安逸的小城，赶上年关，又总爱下雪，簌簌扬扬的，能下上两三天，直到家家户户都贴上窗花春联，在门口挂上大红灯笼。

每年春节，王振远一家都会回农村老家过年，作为那个家里不受欢迎的外人，罗浮生宁愿独自留在家里，既不给别人添堵，也自己自在，可谓皆大欢喜。

陈婉云会提前给他准备年夜饭，通常是一只烧鸡和一些冻在冰箱里的饺子，饺子分量很够，能让他一直吃到那家人回来。

往年罗浮生从没觉得这样过年有什么不好，但他自打认识沈巍，就被沈巍和沈巍的姥爷养出嘴馋的毛病，觉得烧鸡不香了，饺子吃的也很没意思。

何况他已经读高三，年底的考试成绩又还算不错，仗着有段时间没挨打，他又胆子壮起来。

于是一大早就翻窗出去，跑到沈巍家，挺不见外的打了声招呼，就跑出去野。

野到中午，在沈巍家吃了顿午饭，就撸起袖子开始帮忙。

其实沈巍和姥爷两个人，往日过年也没多热闹，就按照习俗装点一下屋院，做几道平时也会吃的菜，老爷子自斟自饮，吃完年夜饭，出去溜达一圈，就早早睡下，而沈巍忙完家务，也通常只是看一会书，就按照平时的作息休息，也并不守夜。

清清静静的两人，清清静静的小院，却因罗浮生的到来而骤然不同了。

老爷子自己铺开红纸写春联，罗浮生就在那转着圈的看，老爷子手腕有力，下笔如行云，平时没显摆的机会，就逮着罗浮生讲春联的典故。

罗浮生不懂春联书法，却懂立在红纸上的门神，什么哼哈二将，关公战秦琼，他懂的是话本，老爷子却懂正史，俩人一番交流，还能争执几句。

等写完春联去贴，罗浮生爬梯，沈巍就在旁边帮忙端浆糊。

一会问是不是歪了，一会问是不是反了，好不容易贴完，沾两手红。

罗浮生就追着沈巍要抹，老爷子没看过外孙吃瘪，站在屋门口哈哈大笑，放声机放着戏曲，紧锣密鼓，抑扬顿挫。

罗浮生把院子里的积雪堆成三个雪人，长者身高体胖，两个小的勾肩搭背，俱都是歪眉斜眼，倒咧着大嘴，看起来很开心。

沈巍被罗浮生抹脏了脸，面红耳热的在厨房里忙活。

罗浮生不在的时候，他依照姥爷的口味，把菜烧的清淡，罗浮生若在，少不得浓油赤酱，还得多添几道荤的。

很多菜都是上午临时去买的，满满的堆在橱柜上，是前所未有的拥挤。

院子里罗浮生把鞭炮拆成散的，变着花样放。

老爷子多年没玩过这个，由不得想到当年，教罗浮生几个新玩法，还忍不住亲手试试。

沈巍听见院里的动静，摇着头笑。

最怕罗浮生跑进来帮忙，偏偏又总爱帮忙，手起刀落，把只整鸡剁的惨不忍睹，帮一半又跑出去，回来挨挤到沈巍身边，悄声说姥爷正自己在那剪纸钱。

沈巍的姥爷，一辈子仅有一个女儿，女儿过年并不回来，祖坟上得有人烧纸，他就自己剪，剪完了让沈巍拎到祖坟上去烧，有时候也会附一封信，是专门烧给沈巍姥姥的。

除夕下午，祭奠逝者，是东江的习俗，沈巍每次都自己去，他性子冷清，对外婆也没什么印象，就只是恭恭敬敬的把纸烧完，就回来。

这次跟了个罗浮生，罗浮生或许一开始只是好奇，但到了祖坟上，烧沈巍姥爷的那封信，烧着烧着就眼圈红了。

他对着坟头说话，说老爷子身体硬朗，能吃能喝，说沈巍如何优秀，如何孝顺，说人死了还有轮回，说不定三十年后还能一聚。

罗浮生平时鲜少有那么正经的时候，大概觉得一年到头，活着的人总得多点交代，好让九泉之下的亡人放心，沈巍不善说，他就帮着说，说完回去的路上还不断偷瞄沈巍的脸色，仿佛怕他会伤心。

沈巍原来并不怎么伤心，他知道人死万事空，不相信鬼神。

但罗浮生相信，他相信亡者有魂，他说鬼魂也有牵挂，但活人还看不见它们，苦得很。

他告诉沈巍，如果他死了，沈巍不去看他，他一定气的立马投胎去。

有点生气的少年踩着积雪“嘎吱嘎吱”的走，留一串脚印，背影孤独又固执。

等回到家里，沈巍看罗浮生跟姥爷描述祭奠的经过，说姥姥坟头上没怎么生草，说烧那封信的时候，青烟直上，风吹不动，一定是姥姥收到信，在很认真的看。

竟把老爷子说的眼泪纵横，连声说：“她看了就好，看了就好。”

想必亡魂需要被祭奠，而活着的人，也始终希望能有回应。

沈巍是被他姥爷一手拉扯大的，他其实比谁都清楚，老爷子是个坚定地无神论者。

天擦黑的时候，家家户户都开始放鞭炮，罗浮生也在树上挂了一串，“噼噼啪啪”的炸完，才跑进来吃年夜饭。

春晚还未开始，电视上满是国富民兴，也满是乡愁，老爷子把珍藏的酒也拿出来，说什么也要让罗浮生陪他喝上几杯。

罗浮生也是第一次尝酒，跃跃欲试，辛辣的酒液入口，明明脸都皱巴起来，却还豪气万千的赞一声：“好酒！”

老爷子终于抓住个能喝酒的，自然不会放过，也颇有的聊，酒的起源，酒的品类，喝酒的门道，罗浮生不喜欢那些头头是道的学问，却对这个颇感兴趣，听的眼睛发亮，别提多认真。

沈巍就只好给他夹菜，怕他喝多了伤胃。

老爷子很少有那么感性的时候，若在平时，肯定不会让罗浮生多喝，但在那晚，老爷子自己贪杯，还总想让罗浮生陪他尽兴。

罗浮生大概天生有个酒胃，虽然喝的脸颊发热，眼神也迷蒙，但还不至于到醉的程度。

老爷子提前离场，沈巍就去烧点暖胃解酒的汤，装进暖瓶里，放到老爷子房里，也让罗浮生喝一碗。

罗浮生说：“姥爷好像有点伤心，怪我怪我。”

沈巍笑笑，说：“谢谢你。”

罗浮生说：“我谢谢你才对，我都没这么过过年。”

除夕夜里酒后的人有点感性，但也能说出平时绝开不了口的话。

罗浮生从没抱怨过什么，好像无论生活好坏，都是理所应当的，他只在沈巍面前掉过一次泪，但在除夕夜的饭桌上，他看着沈巍，眼睛不由的泪湿，他感慨：“巍巍…我想抱抱你。”

让他罗浮生看见希望，让他努力，让他有一所温馨的房子可眷恋，让他在除夕夜，有这样好的一顿饭。

但沈巍骤然脸红，在灯光下露的一点不剩，搁在桌子上的手不自觉的捏紧，看起来有点紧张。

罗浮生就忍不住好笑，凑过去，不顾人意愿的来了个熊抱，还搭着人家肩膀，紧了又紧，没心没肺的说：“就你这样，将来可怎么娶媳妇？”

沈巍避开他一些：“没想过。”

罗浮生感慨一声：“我也没想过。太可怕了，我宁愿打光棍，要不就跟你过。”

“……跟我过？”

罗浮生看他一眼：“你别这么看我，看得我真想跟你过了。你说你多好啊，会做饭，会照顾人，安安静静的，姥爷也好，我心里真跟他亲，要你是个女孩，我将来就跟你结婚，咱们一家三口，也挺好。我指定好好孝顺咱姥爷，我吧，可能不会赚很多钱，但我一定尽力赚很多钱，嗨，就是你太好了，指定看不上我。”

罗浮生仿佛真的在憧憬将来了，但又笑笑：“你别忘心里去啊！”

沈巍垂下眼睛，手指摩挲着水杯，淡淡笑一下：“没事。”

时间还不到九点，外面的鞭炮声响成一片，偶尔有烟花在夜空炸裂，眼前的时光仿佛恒久，又仿佛下一瞬就该消散。

沈巍喜欢罗浮生，与日俱增的喜欢。

但未来是什么？

他觉得未来还很长，总有一天，他或许会表白心意，也或许会永远都掩藏着，他设想过罗浮生会接受或拒绝，在他的未来里，罗浮生就像一个捉摸不定的影子，他善于制定计划，他的人生按照计划一步步的行。可罗浮生的出现，像一个随时会引爆的变数，他理智的认为他们都太年轻，他不应该把罗浮生草率的写进未来里，他习惯了按部就班，尽管有罗浮生的未来让他很动心。

不合时宜的来了通电话，是罗浮生的朋友，邀请沈巍和罗浮生去看电影。

罗浮生为数不多的几个朋友，早都介绍给沈巍认识，好像朋友的朋友就是朋友，所以他们叫罗浮生的时候也会把沈巍叫着，尽管沈巍和他们并不合群。

罗浮生爱热闹，一听说有电影可看，哪有拒绝的道理，但沈巍因为不放心姥爷，并不能陪着他。

只能在罗浮生走后，给罗浮生收拾好房间，铺上特意晾晒过的被褥。

快接近十一点的时候，罗浮生才回来，但是醉醺醺的，送他回来朋友，说他非要回来陪沈巍守岁。

沈巍把人安置到收拾好的房间，罗浮生一头倒在床上，沈巍硬是给他喂了点解酒汤，因不放心，就只好旁边陪着。

罗浮生看起来不太舒服，在被窝里闷了一会，又爬起来，看看四周：“这是哪儿？我想跟你睡。”

罗浮生不是没睡过沈巍的床，但都是困顿小憩，他没来过这个房间，不熟悉的环境让他有些不满了。

沈巍又只好带人回自己的屋，床倒是够大，做两个被窝，罗浮生躺进去，总算安静了。

等沈巍也熄灯睡下，还没睡着，罗浮生又掀开被子，把自己挤进沈巍的被窝里。

人一贴身，就觉得不太对。

罗浮生身上滚烫，腿间的硬物不住的往沈巍身上磨蹭。

沈巍就只好把他推开，又仔细的掖好被子，罗浮生却一下被被子掀开：“我不舒服！”

他是真的很不舒服，脸色酡红，连脖颈都烧成粉色，身上某处高高的撑着，紧蹙着眉，满脸都是烦躁和委屈。

沈巍开灯，只看了一眼，就慌的下了床：“你自己解决一下，我先出去。”

沈巍在外面待了足有一个钟的时间，才返回房间。

见罗浮生整个人都蒙在被子里，看起来还很安静，心松一口气，上了床，搭上被子，帮罗浮生把头露出来。

罗浮生睫毛微颤，眼睛半开半合的看着他，好笑似的：“你干嘛去了？我戳着你了？”

“…没有，快睡吧。”

罗浮生眨眨眼睛，鼻腔里竟骤然流出一股鼻血来。

沈巍赶紧拿纸帮他擦，罗浮生挪一挪身体，看着天花板，看起来清醒。

沈巍的手停住，因他看见罗浮生露出半边身体，身上的衣物早就除净，某处在被下露出一个头，暴涨硬挺，淋着清亮的水光。

沈巍只觉得脑子里断了根弦，心跳骤急，一股热意直冲向脸颊。

他在外面等了一个钟头，罗浮生竟丝毫没为自己纾解。

本来沈巍觉得这是很正常的事，青春期的人，总会蠢动，兴奋的很没道理。

但罗浮生看起来迷茫又透着厌倦，他的身体已整片的烧着，但他捏着拳头，喉结无规律的滚动，甚至某处在不断的吐出清液，他都不去碰一碰。

沈巍帮他盖好被子，手都紧张的有些抖。

罗浮生动也不动，喃喃的说了句：“好烦……”

沈巍不由想到罗浮生居住的那个房间，两张两层的架子床，恐怕兄妹三人都住一个屋，中间只隔一个帘子。

谈不上任何私密，毫无个人空间，罗浮生在那从小住到大，即便遇到现在这样的情况，恐怕也只能忍着。

但沈巍也只能想到这些，他不知道当罗浮生第一次发现自己梦·遗，是如何的惊慌，惊慌生出自厌，哪怕他已经了解自己是怎么回事，也无法接受身体发生蠢动的自己，他感到羞耻，厌恶，又何谈自我纾解。

他的青春期，就只有反复在羞耻自厌的情绪里，他从没做过任何释放自己的事，他也做不得。

他不该去看什么小电影，也不该和几个朋友偷喝什么浸泡着草药的酒，但罗浮生不够清醒想这些，他只觉得他快炸开了。

沈巍摸摸他的额头，手心是一片汗津津的烫。

沈巍也不知道自己能做些什么，直到罗浮生再次翻身缠上来。

他可能只是本能的寻一点凉，寻一点抚慰，但心难自静的人又怎么坦然处之？

沈巍不知该接纳还是该推拒，他惶然的摊晾着自己，认罗浮生钻进他怀里。

他听见自己说：“浮生，你知道该怎么做吧？”

却只听见罗浮生喉中溢出的低吟。

沈巍把罗浮生紧紧揽在怀里，这人在颤颤的发抖，却丝毫没有任何攻击或索取的行为。

仿佛只是抱一抱，就足够了。

罗浮生安静了许多，只是喷出的气息依然灼热。

沈巍摸摸他的脸，摸到脸颊上的一片凉。

“浮生，没关系，没事……”

“嗯。”

“你……”

“巍巍……”

“嗯。”

“喜欢你。”

如果罗浮生不曾说过这三个字，这一夜或许会就这样平静且难熬的挨过去。

沈巍感受到自己理智的崩裂，外面是辞旧迎新的狂轰滥炸，原来他那些所谓的冷静理智，也不过就是为了等这三个字。

他把罗浮生翻了身，从背后拥着，手从腰侧滑进去，握住那柱坚挺。

他胸口烫得发麻，只轻轻撸动一下，怀里人就猛的弓起身子。

他循循善诱，他嘴唇贴近罗浮生耳边，声音涩哑：“浮生，再说一次。”

罗浮生难耐的挣扎，他也不忍太过折磨，手上轻轻撸动，并没用什么技巧，就听见罗浮生粗重的喘息，喘声愈急，他手上一片濡湿，只动了十多下，罗浮生便颤抖着泄出来。

罗浮生太过生涩，生涩的让人心颤，但那处依然硬挺，他挺了挺腰，似乎想要更多。

沈巍又何曾好过，只能把人拥的更紧，他身体的那处，隔着衣料挤进臀·缝，嘴唇在罗浮生后颈啄吻，手上又开始再一次进攻。

“浮生，再说一次。”

呼吸灼热却依然执着，他无法控制的想要欺负怀里的人。

罗浮生发出沉沉的呜咽，终于忍耐不住的叫了声：“巍巍。”

“喜欢我吗？”

“喜欢。”

“喜欢谁？”

“喜欢…巍巍，喜欢巍巍！”

一声声清晰的表述把沈巍逼的发狂，但他终究只是照料了罗浮生，看他在自己怀里失控，颤抖，把自己的手和被子弄的一片狼藉。

沈巍久久不能平息，甚至比罗浮生平息了更久，他的男孩还没长大，他想再等一等。

他把罗浮生收拾干净，给罗浮生穿上睡衣，再一次从身后拥住。

胸中是前所未有的满，太过年轻的沈巍，却在那一晚，几乎想尽一生。


End file.
